


One last time.

by Dream_nootInnit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Avian Au, Cannon Divergence, Emotional Manipulation, Minecraft but real life, Oneshot, Realistic Minecraft, Suicide, Tomminnit - Freeform, Tommy has wings, Tubbo - Freeform, Tubbo is a bee, dreamwastaken - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, lmanberg, tommyinnit angst, winged au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_nootInnit/pseuds/Dream_nootInnit
Summary: It's over. He's been exiled twice then had three homes blown up. Four if you count L’manberg’s two bombings.Wiping blood and tears off his face, he walks down to the beach. The salt water isn't the best for washing off the grime, but it's something. He grits his teeth in pain as shrapnel gets washed out of wounds. He stands and looks at his reflection."I was a founding fathers once. I was a revolutionare. I was a vice president. I was so much. Phil would've been proud of me. But now I’m standing on a deserted land with torn clothing, a clipped wing, and nothing to my name."-----------------Major Tommy angst, READ THE TAGS
Comments: 3
Kudos: 291





	One last time.

“Tubbo, you know what you have to do.” Dream sneers. “This traitor of a Vice President burned down George’s house. It’s either this, or the wall.”

Tubbo looks between the two men, both intimidating. Dream, in the sense that he could smite L’manberg without a sweat. Tommy, in the sense that Tubbo trusts him with his life, but he has to think about the country. Also, they’re both just imposing in their stature.

Dream is in full netherite gear, even with his wing armor on. His smooth, dark green wings are puffed in anger. Rather than appearing cute, as most avians do when their wings are fluffed, he looks menacing.

“I-,” Tubbo sighs, remorse filling his voice. “I’m sorry Tommy. I hereby exile you from L’manberg.”

The President turns around and walks away, tears pricking his eyes. Quackity and Fundy shout in protest, running after him. Tubbo turns for a moment to see the hurt and pain festering in Tommy’s eyes as Dream takes him by the shoulder. Tubbo’s head buzzes as his wings flutter, responding to his emotional turmoil. 

\--------------------

“Dream, you can’t be serious.” Tommy protests, wings flaring as Dream nearly knocks him over.

“You heard the President. Now get in the sky and stay in my sight.” Dream says.

“Hey Tommy!” Ghostbur flies down to see them, his chipper voice contrasting the somber mood.

“Come on Ghostbur, want to come with us?” Dream asks.

“Yeah! Where are we going? Are we going on vacation?”

“You can say that,” Dream nods. “Now get in the sky.”

“What if I don’t?” Tommy growls.

“Simple, I’ll kill you. You’re out of respawns. Do you really want to go out this way?” Dream spins his axe in his hand, his mask staring into Tommy’s soul.

“Fine, where are you taking me?”

“You pick the direction. I’m just here to make sure you don’t come back.” 

Tommy takes one last look at the country he founded with Wilbur before unfurling his wings.

He leaps into the sky and beats his wings downward, soaring into the sky. He hears wingbeats behind him, signaling Ghostbur and Dream are in the sky. They continue to gain altitude until they’re at a comfortable coasting height. Tommy closes his eyes and focuses on the air around him, feeling the push and pull of each gust. With a few adjustments, he catches a warm updraft and his wings relax as he settles into the flight.

His body may be relaxed, but his mind sure isn’t.

_What the fuck? Did tubbo really just forget why I’m still here? After Wilbur died and Techno and Phil left, it’s just me and tubbo. It’s always been us. We were so close to getting the discs and then we would forever be emancipated. But then he does this?!_

\-----------------

“How much farther are we going?” Ghostbur chirps from behind. 

“I dunno, Tommy can pick where he wants to go.”

“I want to go home.” The boy grumbles. 

“That's where you're going.”

“What about that island? That looks like a nice vacation home. And my wings are tired.”

“But you're a ghost?” Tommy asks. “How can you be tired?”

“I don't know, but I have owl wings, Tommy. You have hawk wings and Dream has some kind of eagle. I’m not made for long distance! Don't you remember Phil teaching us this?”

“Not like I fuckin paid attention.” Tommy mutters, ignoring the fact that his wings are starting to tire as well. 

They start their descent and it starts to rain. Ghostbur squeaks in a panic and lands under a tree. Dream holds his wing out, offering to shield Ghostbur from the water. The spirit shakes his head before starting to dig out an area under the tree. 

Tommy and Dream shake the water off their wings, even though they'll just get wet again. 

“Alright, uh, let's get you guys a shelter then I’ll leave you to it.” Dream announces. 

“Wait you're just gonna be a jackass and dump me out here alone?”

“Well, you are exiled. And you're not alone, you have Ghostbur.” Dream gestures to the gray blob currently sitting in a little hole under a tree. 

“Hi Tommy! We’re on vacation! Smile a bit! Lads on Tour!”

“I- I don't want to fucking be a Lad on Tour Ghostbur! I want to be back home!”

“This is your home, Tommy.” Dream urges. 

He proceeds to take out a stack of dirt and builds a crude shelter. 

“Alright this should be good, I've got a bed for you to use. Remember, if you try to send yourself back to spawn, I’ll find you. I will make sure the universe knows it’s a cannon death.” Dream threatens as he builds half a roof then places the bed. 

Ghostbur floats out of his hole and sighs as he sits in the corner, shielded from the rain. Both Ghostbur and Tommy set their spawns with the bed, one much happier than the other. 

Then, Dream places a chest and fills it with items. 

“I don't want your fucking pity items.” Tommy spits. 

“Do you want to die out here without medicine or food?” Dream taunts. 

Then, he digs a hole, much to Tommy’s confusion. 

“Ok drop your items in here.” he demands. 

“What? I'm not gonn fuckin do that!”

“Alright!” Ghostbur smiles before dumping various junk from his inventory. 

“Do it Tommy.” Dream demands, pulling out his crossbow. 

“Go to hell.”

A twang rings out and Tommy yelps in pain before shedding his armor and inventory as fast as possible.

He watches as Dream tosses Tnt into the hole. The ground shakes slightly and the scent of gunpowder floats into his nose. 

“Oh and Tommy? Turn around.” Dream says innocently. 

“Why?”

“It’s my job to make sure you don't fly back to L’manberg, Tommy.” He takes out shears. 

_No. This bitch CAN’T POSSIBLY…. NO No no no no I CAN’T BE GROUNDED NO_

“What? No. Dream, please,” Tommy begs, pulling his wings tight to his body. 

“You have one more chance to do as I say Tommy, or you’ll regret it.”

“Dream, what are you doing?” Ghostbur asks, his voice wavering. 

“Nothing that you should worry about, Ghostbur. I just want to make sure Tommy has a good haircut before I leave. Can you go chop some wood?” He requests sweetly. “The rain is slowing so you should be safe.”

“Alright!” The ghost chirps, all sense of worry gone. 

As he leaves the hut, a few blue crystals drop behind him. 

“One more chance Tommy. Would you rather me clip just your primaries, or do you want to lose your secondaries and guard feathers too?”

Tommy feels his throat close at the thought of being grounded longer than 3 months, about the time until his next molt. He slowly turns around and extends his right wing. He grunts as Dream grabs his wing. He doesn't feel anything as the feathers are cut but the sound feels like he’s getting his throat sliced. Then, he feels a prickling sensation. Probably just Dream nicking the quill. 

“Because I’m nice, I’ll only clip your right wing,” Dream says, his voice firm. “Be thankful for that. Now, I’ll see you later Tommy.”

He launches himself into the air and soars away, leaving a broken Tommy on the bed. For the first time in a while, he lets himself cry. 

The last time he cried, Tubbo had gotten killed by Technoblade. He held the newly respawned boy in his arms and cried. Tubbo held onto him like a lifeline as Tommy swore that he would protect Tubbo with his life. 

Now? He doesn't have Tubbo. He doesn't have anyone. Just a ghost who couldn't care less about anything in the world. 

He feels heat radiate from his shoulder and remembers he got shot. He inspects the wound and sighs with relief that Dream didn’t use a barbed arrow. Bracing himself, he digs his nail in the wound to yank the arrow out. He hisses in pain as he throws it to the side before crossing the room to look in the chest. 

As much as it pains him to use the items Dream left, he knows he has to take care of the wound. He finds some bandages and a small vial of a healing potion. He soaks a bandage with the potion before pressing it against his shoulder, letting the tissue absorb the magic. 

The relief is instant; the fierce burn dulls to a warm throbbing sensation. Though not pleasant, it's an improvement from the original pain. 

He waits a few minutes until the wound stops tingling. He discards the bandages before assessing his wings. 

He extends his right wing and sees how jagged his primaries got cut. Dream didn't even try to make it decent. The bastard ruffled his guard feathers and tore some down feathers out. He knows what he has to do. 

Gritting his teeth, he holds onto a primary before yanking it out of his wing. He lets out a pained yelp followed by a heart wrenching sob. He continues to pluck all the cut primaries. 

Ghostbur floats into the hut with logs in his inventory. He spots Tommy sobbing and calls for his attention. 

“Tommy, we’re gonna be okay.” Ghostbur chirps, handing Tommy a picture and a handful of translucent crystals. 

The picture is of him and Tubbo. Tommy is flying, a wide grin on his face. His hands are gripping Tubbo’s forearms, swinging the smaller boy around. It's from about two years ago. When they first colonized the land. 

“Niki gave me this picture. She said it would make you happy!”

As Tommy takes in the image, the crystals turn yellow. Ghostbur cocks his head in confusion before noticing how fast they fill up. Then, Tommy breaks. 

“WE’RE NOT GOING TO FUCKING BE OKAY GHOSTBUR! HE LEFT US HERE TO ROT! I AM EXILED. I CAN’T GO HOME!! I’M GROUNDED. I CAN'T FUCKING FLY DON'T YOU SEE GHOSTBUR?? THIS ISN'T A VACATION THIS IS HELL! Not that you'd fucking care. All you cared about ever was yourself and your own goals. Didn't matter who got in your way.” 

Tommy lays down on the bed, facing the wall. He puts up his wings as a shield from the world and cries. 

\----------------

Time skip like 3 weeks

\---------------

_So I guess I did it. I finally got enough diamonds for a diamond pickaxe!_

He happily sits in front of the crafting bench and starts to assemble the tool. He used to have netherite items, but those got lost a month ago during his exile. It feels almost pitiful that he now needs to hunt for diamonds rather than steal or barter for them.

As he lashes rope together to hold the gems on, his wings flutter with pride. Then, there’s the faint sound of a portal whooshing to life.

“Shit,” Tommy curses before running to his ender chest.

He opens it to see no space is left, opting to sacrifice a whole stack of gold ingots to make room for the highly coveted tool.

“Tommy!” a haunting voice calls.

“Yeah?!” He responds, hastily shutting the ender chest then stuffing the gold into his bedside chest.

He almost shuts his wing in the chest due to his panic but manages to maintain somewhat calm. 

“Come say hi!”

He steps out of the tent to see a ghastly white mask smiling at him. Dream looks innocent enough with his green hoodie, and simple pants. The mask though, is anything but innocent looking.

Without a word, Dream takes out a shovel. That motion causes Tommy to twitch with fear as he rushes to take off his armor. He throws everything out of his inventory into the hole and watches as Dream ignites a piece of TNT.

“Hi Dream,” He mumbles.

“Remember to look at me when you greet, it’s only polite to do so you know.” Dream chastises him.

Tommy looks up, even though he’s an inch taller than Dream, and repeats his statement.

“Hey Tommy, how’s it been?”

“Good, I went mining. Got some iron.” Tommy nods as he walks back to Logstedshire to smelt the ores in his inventory.

“Nice, has Ghostbur been by to visit?”

“Uh no actually. I haven’t seen him since yesterday.”

Dream curses under his breath slightly before straightening and continuing.

“You know, I think your hair is getting a little long. Do you want me to cut it?”

“Uh, I guess? I don’t really mind it.”

“I think you need it cut. You look like a scraggly racoon with long hair.”

“Okay.” 

They enter the wooden boundaries of Logstedshire and Tommy heads into the hut Ghostbur made. Inside is his storage and furnaces, so he puts the ores in with some coal to smelt.

While he rummages around his chests to replace his tools, Dream takes it upon himself to tour the area with his keen eyes. 

Tommy heads outside to feed Mushroom Henry his lunch. The passive bull gratefully inhales the wheat, looking up at his human with soft eyes.

“Hey Tommy, come here.” Dream calls calmly, yet the tone sends a shiver down Tommy’s back.

He presses his wings tighter to his body, instincts telling him to protect them at all cost.

“Yeah?” He responds then sees the hole.

_Shit._

He jumps down the ladder to see Dream holding tnt over his valuable chest. 

“Now, what is this Tommy?”

Tommy stutters over his words, unable to form words.

“You were hiding stuff from me?” Dream sneers. “After everything I’ve done for you?”

“You exiled me!” Tommy cries.

“No. Tubbo exiled you.” He growls before dropping the tnt and raising his shield.

Tommy scrambles to reach inside the chest to retrieve a photo and his compass. Folding his wings over his body, Tommy screams as the tnt blasts him into the wall. He feels pain shoot up his body, especially in his back and wings. 

“You did not cooperate. You are no longer allowed into the portal and you are not allowed any visitors.” Dream states before leaving the cavern.

Tommy curls in on himself crying in pain as multiple booms ring across the land. Each blast sends a wave of fear through the boy’s body, his wings quivering. All he can do is wait it out and protect his most valuable item; Tubbo’s compass. 

After what feels like an eternity, he sits up. The air smells like smoke and gunpowder. He climbs out of the hole to see Logstedshire reduced to ashes. 

It's over. He's been exiled twice then had three homes blown up. Four if you count L’manberg’s two bombings. 

Wiping blood and tears off his face, he walks down to the beach. The salt water isn't the best for washing off the grime, but it's something. He grits his teeth in pain as shrapnel gets washed out of wounds. He stands and looks at his reflection. 

_I was a founding fathers once. I was a revolutionare. I was a vice president. I was so much. Phil would've been proud of me. But now I’m standing on a deserted land with torn clothing, a clipped wing, and nothing to my name._

The sun starts to set as he grabs wood, trying to get enough materials for a shelter. When he looks up, the sky is clear and full of stars. A tear falls down his cheek as he realizes there's nothing he can do to save himself. 

All he wants to do is fly one last time. 

\-------------

Tubbo walks down the Prime Path chatting with Ghostbur about decorations for the festival. Then, a figure comes into view from the sky. Tubbo would recognize the wingspan from anywhere. 

“TOMMY!” He screams in joy, leaping into the air. 

Tears cloud his vision as he hears his best friend - his brother - fly closer. 

Then, a chilling sensation pierces his soul. He opens his eyes to see nothing. He turns around and hovering in front of him

Is Ghostinnit. 

“Hi Tubs!” He chirps in a ghostly, broken voice. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the headcannon I have that explains the crystal thing If anyone is confused
> 
> Crystals absorb emotions based on what is least present. Someone can consciously decide what emotions to let go of - ghostbur tells people it sucks out sadness because that's what he wanted to forget the most so people just assume it sucks out only sadness - but the crystals can take out any emotion. If someone is overwhelmed with happiness, the crystal will automatically take away sadness and rage. If someone is enraged, the crystal will take away happiness.


End file.
